Ne m'oublie pas
by LilyPrincessOfTheNight
Summary: Raivis Galante est un jeune orphelin qui vit avec ses deux "frères" en plein coeur de l'Union soviétique. Sa vie modeste va se retrouver chamboulée lorsqu'il fait la connaissance d'Ivan Braginski... Résumé pourri, désolée. RusLat et autres...
1. Chapter 1

_**J**__e préfère vous prévenir de suite, ma vie n'est pas vraiment intéressante. Je suis un jeune garçon de 16 ans, qui mène sa petite vie sans intérêt au milieu de l'Union Soviétique. Je suis moi-même tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. _

_Mais si vous avez néanmoins décidé de suivre cette histoire, eh bien je vais vous la raconter._

**L**e soleil pénètre doucement dans ma chambre et me chatouille le visage. J'ouvre un œil fatigué, puis le second. Après avoir passé quatre minutes à contempler le plafond je me décide à quitter mon lit. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un endroit très douillet de toute façon. Malgré les quelques rayons de soleil qui plongent désormais ma chambre dans une douce lumière matinale, le froid me frappe dès que je hisse mes jambes hors du lit et me redresse délicatement.

Je pose mes pieds sur le bois glacial et me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois la toilette faite, je repars dans ma chambre, m'habille et descends dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner, non sans faire un détour dans les chambres de Toris et Eduard, mes deux frères.

Bon, ce ne sont pas mes vrais frères, mais on a vécu comme tels pendant notre temps à l'orphelinat. On avait tous les trois perdus nos familles durant la guerre froide, du coup c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on s'est si bien entendus.

Et puis, il y a trois ans, Toris à fait dix-huit ans et ils ne pouvaient plus le garder. Il s'était immédiatement trouvé un travail en tant que serveur et dès qu'il avait déniché un petit studio, s'était arrangé pour nous sortir de là, Ed et mois. Bien sûr, vivre à trois dans un petit studio comme celui-là n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on appelle le bonheur, mais pour nous ça l'était, du moment qu'on était ensemble. Ça peut sonner neuneu, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est vrai. Eduard à vite trouvé un job en tant qu'assistant gestionnaire dans une entreprise de fabrication de chocolat, et moi je faisais des petits boulots tels que distribuer les journaux, faire des courses pour des vieilles personnes où encore la garde de petits enfants – même si à l'époque je n'avais moi-même que treize ans.

Avec l'argent accumulé on a pu emménager dans un appartement deux chambres à dix minutes du centre-ville. Ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il nous fallait. Heureusement un jour on a croisé notre ancienne gardienne du temps de l'orphelinat. Elle avait cessé d'y travailler et était maintenant secrétaire d'une compagnie de gaz. Son frère, un aristocrate russe avec qui elle avait coupé les ponts, lui payait tout de même une belle maison, bien trop grande pour elle seule, raison pour laquelle elle nous a invité à venir habiter chez elle. Ce que nous avons fait.

Ça fait donc deux ans qu'on habite ici, maintenant.

Mais assez radoté, la journée commence, et quand j'entre dans la cuisine, Mlle Braginski est déjà en train de faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Je lui souris.

" _Bonjour, Mlle Braginski. _"

" _Bonjour, Raivis, tu as bien dormi? _"

Je hoche la tête.

" _Bien, merci ._"

Elle m'adresse un de ses sourires rayonnants et se retourne vers l'armoire pour en sortir la théière.

Je me précipite aussitôt vers l'étagère afin d'en sortir le nécessaire pour le repas.

…

**A**près avoir mangé, je me prépare à quitter la maison pour aller à mon cours de violon. Une fois par semaine, le samedi matin, un jeune professeur de violon qui vient d'Autriche donne des cours au conservatoire qui se trouve au centre ville. J'en ai joué une fois lors d'une fête et Mlle Braginski était tellement émue qu'elle a tenu à me financer des cours. Mais elle n'avait pas assez d'argent. En fin de compte, c'est son frère qui me paye depuis plus d'un an des cours. Frère qu'aucun d'entre nous trois n'a jamais vu. Mais on en entend beaucoup parler. C'est un politicien très influent depuis quelques temps.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées lorsque j'aperçois au coin de la rue ma meilleure amie, Heidi. Elle prend des cours de violon avec moi. Tous les samedis elle vient exprès depuis la Suisse, alors que ce serait plus facile pour elle d'en suivre directement chez notre professeur, qui habite juste de l'autre côté de la frontière, à deux stations de train de chez elle. De plus, ce dernier, Mr Edelstein est son cousin. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander pourquoi elle fait tout ce chemin en train tous les samedis. Mais de toute façon, elle peut se le permettre, son frère – Vash Zwingli – est très riche.

Enfin, ici encore, ce n'est pas son frère de sang. Il l'a trouvé dans une ruelle déserte au Liechtenstein, lors d'un voyage d'affaires. Il l'a tout de suite recueillie chez lui et adopté. Elle avait perdu sa mémoire et ne savait plus rien sur elle, son passé, sa famille. Vash l'a alors baptisé Heidi. Heidi Zwingli. Mais beaucoup de gens l'appellent Lili, de par sa provenance.

C'est une jeune fille super. Elle n'a qu'un an de plus que moi, mais elle est déjà beaucoup plus mature. Et puis, elle est très jolie. Elle à des cheveux dorés très doux et soyeux, qu'elle a coupés très court pour ressembler à son frère. Je peux de suite vous dire qu'elle lui voue une admiration sans bornes.

Une fois on l'a confondue avec un garçon, à cause de sa petite poitrine, c'est pourquoi Vash lui a acheté un ruban pour les cheveux, qu'elle porte depuis constamment.

Je l'interpelle afin de la saluer. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, elle sourit, mais je vois tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas.

" _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _" je demande, l'inquiétude audible dans ma voix.

Elle penche légèrement la tête mais continue de sourire.

" _Rien du tout, pourquoi? _"

" _Eh bien, tu as l'air si triste… _"

Elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien me cacher, elle me dira tout sans que j'aie besoin d'insister d'avantage. On en avait déjà fait l'expérience quand son chien est mort, bien que cette fois-ci, j'avais comme l'impression que c'était plus grave.

Je continue de la scruter avec mon regard interrogateur et bientôt son sourire s'attriste puis disparaît entièrement.

" _Dis, Raivis, tu te souviens de mon grand-père?_ "

Je hoche la tête. Comment ne pas s'en rappeler. C'est vraiment un homme impressionnant…pas apeurant, mais avec son air sévère, son regard dur et sa grande taille, ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'on oublie facilement. Mais ce qui est le plus impressionnant, c'est son air jeune. Il a les traits d'un homme de trente ans, quarante au maximum, mais jamais on aurait pu croire que son petit-fils le plus âgé avait déjà vingt-sept ans.

" _Oui, je m'en souviens bien. _"

Elle incline la tête et continue.

" _Eh bien, hier soir, on a eu un repas de famille chez lui. Il y avait grand frère, Roderich, Gilbert, Ludwig et Hans. _"

Je l'interromps, car si je connais les quatre premières personnes qu'elle avait cités – son frère bien-aimé, Vash, notre cher Mr Edelstein, Gilbert Beilschmidt, leur cousin albinos et hyper narcissique, et enfin Ludwig, le jeune frère coincé de ce dernier – je ne sais pas du tout qui était 'Hans'.

" _Hans, qui est-ce? _"

" _Oh! Pardon, j'ai complètement oublié de te dire, c'est le garçon que Ludwig a adopté avec… avec Feli. _" dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ça alors! Jamais je n'aurais cru que Ludwig Beilschmidt adopterait un enfant avec un autre homme. Lui, qui, il y a deux ans encore – avant de rencontrer Feliciano – était un homophobe comme pas deux.

" _Ah, d 'accord… _"

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, car je sais qu' Heidi avait eu un choc quand son cousin avait déclaré qu'il s'installerait avec un homme. Mais dès l'instant où elle a rencontré Feliciano, elle l'a adoré. Souvent, elle me raconte comment ils passent des heures tous les deux a parler des petites choses de la vie, étendus sur une pelouse de fleurs.

" _Tu, sais, c'est fou comme il ressemble à Ludy ce garçon, il a les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, et ce même air sévère mais timide…ça nous à tous fait rire quand ils ont tous les deux fait exactement la même grimace devant l'assiette de _Sauerkraut _tout juste sorti de la boîte. _"

Elle marque une pause et a un de ses petits rictus adorables.

Je remarque que l'on s'approche du conservatoire et je la presse un peu.

" _Je ne comprends pas, tu as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne soirée, non? _"

J'espère juste ne pas avoir fait de gaffe, car le léger sourire qu'elle venait d'arborer s'estompe.

" _Raivis…Rod- le professeur risque de ne pas être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui…_ "

Je comprends de moins en moins. Mais que s'est-il donc passé à ce repas de famille?

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit, seulement de lui lancer mon habituel regard interrogateur.

" _Eh bien, Gilbert, hier…il a annoncé ses fiançailles avec Mlle Héderváry… _"

Je m'arrête, incrédule.

Elizaveta Héderváry a toujours été l'unique amour de Mr Edelstein, tout le monde le sait. Surtout Gilbert, son meilleur ami.

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas.

" _Et… _"

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée comment je vais formuler cette question…

" _Tu…tu aimes…Gilbert? _"

C'est la seule explication possible. Pourquoi sinon l'annonce de cette nouvelle l'aurait-elle rendu triste?

Elle rougit et baisse honteusement la tête. J'ai raison.

" _Heidi…_ "

Dans cette situation, je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire…

" _Je suis sûr… _"

Elle me lance un regard qui me fait tourner la tête. Si je croise son regard maintenant, je ne pourrais pas lui dire ce qui suit, car je sais d'avance qu'ils sonnent faux – et qu'ils le sont.

" _Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. _"

…

**J**e n'ai pas pu me concentrer. Heidi non plus. Nous avons faussé presque la totalité des notes.

Le pire c'est que Mr Edelstein n'a rien remarqué.

Le pauvre.

De nous trois, il a l'air d'être de loin le plus déboussolé. Il a une mine triste et fatigué, même s'il s'efforce de garder son air hautain.

Je raccompagne Heidi à la gare, comme à chaque fois, mais aujourd'hui on se parle pas. On reste muets, et c'est à peine si on ose se regarder.

Plus on s'approche de la gare, plus ce silence devient lourd et pesant.

" _Raivis. _"

" _Oui?_ "

" _Merci pour tout à l'heure. Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu me rassures. _"

Un silence encore plus gênant s'installe. Je n'ose pas répondre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas fini sa phrase, mais elle ne continue pas, alors…

" _Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Gilbert va se marier l'année prochaine, il aura une femme et ils vont former une famille, il aura enfin le bonheur qu'il mérite. C'est mieux comme ça. De toute façon, je ne suis qu'une gamine, moi. "_

Je m'apprête à lui répondre, à rétorquer qu'elle a tort, mais elle a raison, '_c'est mieux comme ça_'.

…

**D**e retour à la maison je repose mes courses sur la table et mets de l'eau à chauffer. Ce midi, c'est un bouillon aux légumes. Je suis en train d'enfiler mon tablier lorsque Mlle Braginski entre dans, la pièce, accompagnée d'une grande femme aux cheveux blond argentés. Elle a une expression du visage totalement figée et un air élégant, presque arrogant. Je me demande qui c'est.

" _Tiens, Raivis, ton cours s'est bien passé? _"

" _Hmmh…_ "

Je hoche un peu la tête, pour accentuer ma réponse. Mais je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de la jeune femme. Je sais que c'est impoli, mais je n'y peux rien…

" _Ah! Je te présente ma petite sœur, Natalia Arlovskaya. C'est aussi la secrétaire d'Ivan. Nat, voilà Raivis Galante, tu sais le petit qui joue si bien le violon…_ "

" _Je vois. Enchantée. _"

Dit-elle toujours aussi froidement et me tend une de ses grandes mains que je serre. Elle a une poignée très ferme. Si ferme que ça me fait presque mal.

" _Je, euh…enchanté…_ "

Je balbutie. Elle lâche ma main que je crispe un peu, discrètement, afin de dissiper la légère douleur.

" _Euh, Natalia, et si on montait dans ma chambre pour discuter plus tranquillement…_ "

Propose Mlle Braginski, à quoi sa sœur acquiesce.

" _D'accord._ "

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement intérieur. Cette femme me met mal à l'aise. Et ce n'est pas seulement ses habits qui ont l'air de coûter ce que nous avions avant à trois réunis comme dépenses mensuelles.

Bon, au moins je peux me concentrer sur ma cuisine maintenant. Pourtant, les derniers mots que m'a lancé Heidi avant de disparaître dans le train résonnent encore dans ma tête comme un écho.

_Tu sais, je m'en fiche que ce n'est pas de moi dont Gilbert est amoureux, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux. Je crois que c'est ça, vraiment aimer quelqu'un. _

Il n'y a pas à dire, elle est vraiment plus mature que moi.

C'est à cet instant que j'entends la clochette de la porte sonner. Je pars ouvrir immédiatement.

" _Comme, bonjour, mon p'tit Rai? Ça va?_ "

Même sans lever les yeux, j'aurais su qui s'était. Il n'y a que Feliks pour parler de cette manière. Feliks Łukasciewisc, un polonais, et le meilleur ami de Toris. Il a un caractère plutôt…spécial. Il est très extraverti et si on ne le connaît pas on pourrait très bien le prendre pour une fille, en fait.

Ils se sont rencontrés quand Toris à commencé à travailler dans ce bar; en y pensant, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Eduard non plus, je crois. Un jour, il faudra qu'on y aille ensemble.

"_ Salut, Feliks, ça va bien et toi?_ "

Je m'écarte pour le laisser entrer. C'est un habitué de la maison. Il accroche sa veste et son écharpe brodée sur le portemanteau et me tire gentiment vers la cuisine.

" _Oh, ça va pas mal. D'ailleurs, 'faut que j'te raconte un truc, mais délirant. Mais d'abord, c'est ok si, genre, je'm'incruste pour manger?_ "

" _Bien sûr que oui. Tu sais que t'es toujours le bienvenu._ "

Il me sourit et commence à mettre la table.

" _Ça, c'est comme trop gentil, mon p'tit chou._ "

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire un peu. Feliks est exactement ce qu'il me fallait maintenant pour m'aider à me détendre.

" _Alors, ce que tu voulais me raconter?_ "

Ses yeux s'illuminent. Il n'y a pas à dire, les ragots c'est sa passion.

" _Eh bien, si tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de ces deux types avec qui je travaille depuis peu, ce français, genre un peu zarbi, Francis Mauvaisefoie – où un truc du genre –, et cet anglais grognon avec les gros sourcils, Arthur Kirmachin, eh bien, quand je suis comme allé chez Francis pour ce contrat trop important hier, ben tu vois, il était avec Artie sur le canapé et ils étaient genre en train de faire-_"

" _Feliks, ne raconte pas ce genre de choses à mon innocent petit frère!_ "

" _Toriiis!_ "

Feliks se met à crier d'une voix hystérique de jeune fille et se jette au cou de mon frère.

" _Fe…Feliks, arrête, tu vas m'étr- on va tomb-aaah!_ "

Et avec un grand 'boum' ils sont au sol. Et moi, je rigole. Ce que j'aime cette ambiance. Ça change tellement de cette atmosphère tendue…

C'est là que je me rend compte que j'ai oublié les oignons.

J'enlève vite fait mon tablier et le pose sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule.

" _Toris, Feliks, je peux vous confier ça, je fille acheter des oignons._ "

" _Pas d'souci, chouchou, on est genre totalement capables de faire ça~._ "

Feliks chantonne en se redressant doucement, tirant Toris d'une main.

Quant à moi, je file sans tarder, maintenant.

…

**Q**uand je reviens, un filet d'oignons dans les mains, la porte d'entrée est entrouverte. Je suis pourtant sûr de l'avoir fermé.

Dès que j'ai passé l'entrée, j'entends des voix du salon.

Il y a clairement celle de Mlle Braginski, légèrement paniquée, celle de sa sœur, toujours aussi froide, et une voix d'homme que je ne connais pas.

Avant même de réaliser ce que je fais, mes pas me portent vers le salon.

Il sont tous les trois en train de parler de choses que je ne comprends pas. Je ne vois l'homme inconnu que de dos. Il est grand. Presque inhumainement grand. Il a des cheveux d'un blond très pales, mi longs. Il porte un beau costume et sur ses bras, il y a un grand manteau beige. Une écharpe qui échappe au contexte luxurieux par un aspect 'faite-à-la-main' enveloppe son cou.

Mais ce qui me marque le plus, c'est la forte odeur de vodka qui se dégage de lui.

Sans même avoir vu son visage, il m'impressionne. Je ne sais pas si positivement ou non, mais cet homme m'impressionne.

Lorsqu'ils se rendent compte de ma présence, ils deviennent soudainement silencieux et après quelques moments – qui me semblent durer une éternité – Mlle Braginski, fait un signe en ma direction.

" _C'est lui, Raivis Galante._ "

Elle se tait. Je ne sais toujours pas qui est cet homme qui me regarde maintenant, d'un air intéressé.

" _Raivis, da? Moi, c'est Ivan, enchanté, petit._ "

C'est donc lui le fameux Ivan Braginski. Il s'avance vers moi et tend sa main – non pas pour serrer la mienne mais pour la poser sur ma tête. Pourtant, je ne la sens pas arriver. C'est alors que je remarque la main de Toris qui tient fermement le poignet de Mr Ivan en lui lançant un regard froid que je n'aurais jamais attendu venant de lui. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule par derrière. Je me retourne pour voir à qui elle appartient et je vois Feliks, le visage assombri comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je suis d'autant plus choqué quand il me parle, d'une voix monotone.

" _Viens, Raivis, on va ailleurs._ "

Aucun accent. Aucune détourne de nom étrange. Juste sa main posée sur mon épaule qui se met à me tirer dehors d'une force inexceptée.

Je ne peux que suivre, toujours un filet d'oignons mal à leur place dans ma main. Il me guide vers ma chambre, et pendant toute la marche, je sens encore l'odeur de la vodka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ç**a fait maintenant une demi heure qu'on est monté dans ma chambre et Feliks n'a toujours rien dit – ce qui est inquiétant quand on connaît Feliks.

Du coup, je n'ose pas non plus lui demander quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les questions qui me manquent.

Qui exactement est Mr Ivan?

Pourquoi ce changement de comportement si radical en sa présence?

Quel est exactement le lien qu'il a avec nous?

" _Tu__te__poses__des__questions__à__propos__du__géant?_"

Je tourne la tête brusquement. _Touché._

" _Ou__…__oui__…_ "

" _Eh__bien,__demande-moi__ce__que__tu__veux.__Je__te__répondrai__dans__la__mesure__où__j'en__ai__le__droit._"

Dans la mesure où il en a le droit? Mais c'est quoi ça? Y'a-t-il une organisation secrète en jeu, et Mr Ivan en est-il le chef? Et Toris et Feliks ses larbins?

" _Mr__Ivan__…__c'est__qui__exactement__…__en__fait?_"

" _Ben,__tout__d'abord__c'est__genre__le__frangin__de__Mlle__Bra,__et__d'la__vieille__sorcière__…__et__puis__c'est__un__de__ces__politosches__zarbi.__En__plus,__c'est__genre__un__détraqué__et__un__alcolo__…_ "

" _Ah__…_ "

Bon, c'est pas ça qui va m'avancer, c'est ce que je savais déjà de toute façon. Mais au moins Feliks a retrouvé sa façon de parler…bizarrement. Ça me rassure.

" _Et__donc__…__pourquoi__ne__l'avez__vous__même__pas__laissé__me__saluer?_ "

Je vois Feliks lever les yeux au plafond de manière exaspéré, accompagné d'un geste de la main las.

" _Car__ça,__mon__p'tit__chou,__c'est__le__début__de__la__fin.__D'abord__tu__le__salues__poliment__et__puis__tu__… _"

Il s'arrête. Je crois d'abord qu'il cherche ses mots – quoique c'est plutôt improbable…après tout, c'est de Feliks qu'on parle. Mais je vois qu'il ne compte pas reprendre. Il a les yeux toujours rivés vers le plafond, la tête un peu incliné en arrière et sa main s'est figée dans l'air. Alors je tente de le relancer.

" _Et__puis__je__…__?_ "

Il redresse sa tête et me fixe d'un air grave, tandis que sa main se remet à bouger de manière étrange.

" _Là,__tu__vois,__on__s'avance__en__terrain__interdit!_ "

" _Ah__…__d'accord._"

Bon, maintenant c'est officiel, je ne comprends plus rien. En quoi le fait de saluer poliment le frère de la femme nous ayant recueilli chez elle – et celui qui me finance des cours de violon assez coûteux, d'ailleurs! – pourrait-il mener en _terrain__interdit?_

Bon, peu importe. De tout façon, vu la facette de caractère de Feliks que je viens de découvrir, je n'ai pas envie de l'interroger d'avantage.

Même si ça m'intrigue.

…

**A**près avoir passé encore vingt minutes affreusement silencieuses dans ma chambre, quelqu'un frappe et Feliks se lève pour ouvrir la porte sur Toris.

" _Alors?_"

Demande-t-il, d'un ton inquiet.

" _C'est__bon,__vous__pouvez__sortir.__Il__vient__de__partir._"

Feliks lâche un soupir de soulagement et retrouve d'un coup sa mine joviale qu'il a toujours. Enfin, toujours, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à il y a une heure…

" _Mais,__Toris,__pourquoi__est-il__si__dangereux?_ "

Je me lance. Après tout, Toris est mon frère, alors il devrait me répondre, lui. Non?

Il me regarde, hésitant, puis s'avance vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

" _Rai__…__je__préfère__ne__pas__t'en__parler__pour__l'instant,__mais__promets-__moi__une__chose,__s'il__te__plaît,__promets-moi__de__rester__éloigné__d__'__Ivan__Braginski__du__mieux__que__tu__peux.__Si__un__jour,__par__malheur,__tu__le__croisais__dans__la__rue,__ignore-le!_"

Je suis légèrement secoué par ce ton dur que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'entendre chez Toris. Puis, il ajoute plus doucement:

" _C'est__d'accord?_ "

Je hoche la tête. Après tout, ça ne me coûtera rien.

…

**J**'ai mal dormi. Vraiment mal. J'ai l'impression que des milliers de petits bonhommes me tapent sur la tête avec des haches, des marteaux ou des pics.

Je ne sais pas.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Ça fait déjà quatre jours que ça dure. Depuis…depuis la visite de Mr Ivan. Le comportement de Toris est redevenu le même et Feliks est plus extraverti que jamais. Hier, il a débarqué avec un manteau rose fuchsia, avec plein de dentelle, de lacets et de froufrous. Toris lui a dit que le jour du flamand rose, ça n'existait pas – et que ça n'existera jamais pour éviter que les gens meurent d'une overdose de rire. Feliks lui a dit d'aller se faire voir. Et puis ils ont rigolé et sont partis au travail.

J'ai mal partout et mon matelas est trop dur, malgré ça, je n'ai pas envie de sortir du lit.

J'y suis pourtant obligé quand j'entends sonner la clochette de la porte.

Je sors donc du lit et, armé d'un manteau, me précipite vers la porte. Je suis à mi-chemin lorsque je suis comme frappé par un éclair. Et si c'était Mr Ivan?

Dois-je aller prévenir Toris? Ou Mlle Braginski?

Là, je me dis que je suis bête. Il n'y a aucune raison que ce soit lui.

Bon, il n'y en a pas non plus que ce soit pas lui, mais bon…un peu d'espoir est permis!

Et me voilà devant la porte. Je m'apprête à l'ouvrir lorsque le son de la cloche qu'on sonne une seconde fois me fait sursauter. Et j'ouvre d'un coup.

" _Ah,__tant__mieux__que__ce__soit__toi__sur__qui__on__tombe!_ "

C'était la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir.

" _M__…__monsieur__Beillschmidt__…_ "

" _Nah,__pour__toi,__Gil__suffira.__Ou__alors__votre_génialité,_c'est__comme__tu__veux!_"

" _Gilbert,__ç-ça__sera__bien__…_ "

Je marmonne. C'est alors que j'aperçois Heidi à côté de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?

" _Bonjour,__Raivis.__Dis,__je__peux__te__parler__un__peu?_ "

Je hoche la tête, trop abasourdi – et un peu fatigué encore, aussi – pour parler. Je m'écarte pour les laisser entrer mais elle me prend par la manche et me tire à quelques mètres de la maison. Elle s'approche de mon oreille afin de parler le plus doucement possible.

" _Raivis,__je__suis__venu__te__dire__au__revoir._ "

" _Pardon?_ "

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout d'un coup, je me sens parfaitement réveillé.

" _Eh__bien__…__tu__sais,__samedi__dernier,__quand__je__t'ai__dit__que__j'aimais__Gilbert,__le__soir__je__l'ai__croisé__dans__la__rue,__et__quand__il__m'a__salué__je__n'ai__pas__pu__m'empêcher__de__pleurer.__Je__ne__le__voulais__vraiment__pas,__et__je__sais__que__c'était__pathétique,__mais__c'est__venu__tout__seul.__Puis__il__m'a__demandé__ce__qui__se__passait.__Je__n'ai__rien__dit,__puis__j'ai__essayé__de__le__persuader__que__j'allais__bien.__Evidemment,__il__ne__m'a__pas__cru.__Je__voulais__le__faire__renoncer,__puis__ça__m'a__échappé.__Je__lui__ai__dit_"Ich liebe dich…", _et__il__m'a__embrassé._ "

Elle marque une pause, et c'est mieux, car j'ai un peu de mal à digérer tout d'un coup. Puis, quand elle s'aperçoit que je suis prêt à entendre la suite, elle reprend.

" _Il__m'a__expliqué__que__le__mariage__avec__Elizaveta__était__arrangé,__mais__qu'ils__ne__devaient__pas__le__laisser__paraître.__Je__me__suis__sentie__mal__pour__elle,__car__je__sais__…__je__sais__qu'elle__l'aime__vraiment,__du__coup,__je__suis__partie__en__courant.__Une__fois__chez__moi,__je__me__suis__résolue__à__l'oublier,__mais__il__est__venu,__et__ …__il__m'a__demandé__de__partir__avec__lui._"

"_Et__tu__as__accepté?_"

Des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues rosies quand elle hoche doucement la tête.

" _O-oui__…__parce__que__…__moi,__je__l'aime__…_ "

J'ai l'impression qu'elle est sur le point d'éclater en sanglots et je la prends dans mes bras au préalable. Je la serre fort contre moi, ce qui étouffe ses reniflements et lui caresse avec affection la tête.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et je fais ce qu'un meilleur ami est censé faire dans ce genre de moment.

" _Tu__as__fait__le__bon__choix__…_Lili_…_ "

Je la sens se crisper contre ma poitrine, puis repartir en pleurs.

Et nous restons comme ça quelques minutes. Puis on se sépare et Gilbert vient nous rejoindre. Il pose un bras autour d'Heidi et la serre doucement contre lui pour l'embrasser sur la tête. Il se tourne alors vers moi en souriant et m'ébouriffe les cheveux joyeusement.

" _Merci__d'avoir__bien__pris__soin__d'elle,__petit._"

" _C-c'est__naturel.__Je__compte__sur__toi__pour__bien__prendre__le__relais._ "

Je plante mon regard dans ses yeux rouges qui s'écarquillent d'étonnement devant mes paroles. Puis il sourit narquoisement et répond que je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux trouver comme successeur. Puis Heidi m'embrasse sur la joue et me promet de m'écrire en tenant mes mains dans les siennes fermement et je lui promets de lui écrire aussi. Puis ils partent. Je ne sais pas combien de fois elle s'est retournée avant de disparaître au coin de la rue, mais maintenant, elle est loin, de toute façon.

Et moi je suis là.

….

**J**e n'ai parlé à personne de l'escapade d'Heidi. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Par contre, je me demande comment son frère l'a pris. Je suis sur qu'il n'était pas au courant, sinon Heidi n'aurait pas pu faire un pas devant sa porte sans que Vash ne pointe un fusil sur Gilbert et ne l'abatte sans pitié en moins de deux.

Etant donné qu'il était en quelque sorte obsédé par sa sœur, la nouvelle allait sûrement l'abattre...

J'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entée et me redresse dans ma chaise. On n'attend pourtant pas de visite.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau je décide d'aller ouvrir, vu qu'apparemment personne d'autre ne veut s'en donner la peine…

« Oui ? »

Dis-je, le plus poliment possible.

Devant moi se tiennent deux grands hommes que je ne connais pas. Les deux blonds, l'un avec de légères boucles, tombant jusqu'aux épaules et l'autre, plus petits, des cheveux courts, l'air de mauvaise humeur et des sourcils remarquables…à tel point que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les fixer. Impossible.

« Bonjour! Tu dois être Raivis, je suppose? Ou Toris? »

Me salue le plus grand des deux, dans un accent très français et en clignant de l'œil droit, à quoi son accompagnateur rétorque, vraiment de mauvaise humeur:

« Imbécile! Toris a le même âge que nous, c'est donc forcément Raivis! »

« Ou alors quelqu'un d'encore différent…Eduard ou Katy peut-être? »

« Mais puisque je te dis que c'est Raivis! Et puis, Katyusha est une fille! »

« Mais t'en sais quoi? Peut-être aussi que… »

Je dois les arrêter. Là, tout de suite.

« Euh…Je…je suis bien Raivis…et vous êtes? »

« Tu vois! Qu'est ce que je te disais? »

« Oh, c'est bon, pour une fois que tu as eu raison, pas la peine d'en faire un plat… »

Et ça repart.

« Ta gueule, Francis! J'ai plus souvent raison que toi! »

Francis, donc. D'accord…

Je suis sur que j'ai déjà entendu parler d'eux d'un coup. Si c'est le cas, alors l'autre – avec un accent britannique très prononcé, d'ailleurs – devrait s'appeler…

« Arthur… »

« Oui, c'est moi? »

Il se tourne et me regarde alors avec des yeux étonnés.

« Mais…comment tu sais…? »

« C'est que j'ai entendu Feliks parler de vous…et euh… »

Francis me regarde, une lueur étonnée dans ses yeux azur.

« Et…il a dit quoi sur nous ? »

Flashback

" Eh bien, si tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de ces deux types avec qui je travaille depuis peu, ce français, genre un peu zarbi, Francis Mauvaisefoie – où un truc du genre –, et cet anglais grognon avec les gros sourcils, Arthur Kirmachin, eh bien, quand je suis comme allé chez Francis pour ce contrat trop important hier, ben tu vois, il était avec Artie sur le canapé et ils étaient genre en train de faire-"

" Feliks, ne raconte pas ce genre de choses à mon innocent petit frère! "

Fin du Flashback

Je rougis légèrement à cette pensée et détourne immédiatement mon regard.

« Oh, rien d'important… »

« Bah, de tout façon, Feliks ne parle que pour ne rien dire… »

« Donc, vous êtes là pour… ? »

Deux regards se tournèrent vers moi e ce fût finalement Francis qui prit la parole.


End file.
